Mohenjo Dha'ro
Witch Doctor Mohenjo Dha'ro Mohenjo Dha'ro (known fondly to his friends simply as "Mohjo") is a male Jungle Troll Shaman, specialized in his people's ancient practice of Witch Doctoring. He is an elderly Troll, yet cunning and full of life. He's an enigmatic and eccentric sort, keeping all manner of curious items and trinkets in his Whammy bag (including the shrunken head of his deceased twin brother Har'rapa). Loyal to the cause of the Horde, in his own special way. Mohenjo seeks to glorify the often misunderstood and tabooed traditions of his people which receive such negative opinion within the Horde itself. Despite being quite aloof and spacey he is very sophic and wise, and has penned lengthy tomes regarding the subject in order to instruct younger Witch Doctors and also inform the Horde further of the magical craft. The largest of these is called "Mumbo Jumbo" in the Orcish tongue, termed "Jin'Jo" in trollish terms roughly translating as "Great Spirit". Personality Mohenjo is aged, yet jublient. He has a wicked sense of humour which many mis-read in their first dealings with him. He's fascinated with taboo subjects and enjoys the company of characters many would consider lacklustre such as Warlocks and Shadowpriests. He makes many jokes about the contents of his Whammy bag, but it is hard to interpret whether it's truly a joke or the inventory really is as grim as he claims. Sophic and yet relaxed, like many Witch Doctors Mohenjo is a skilled Alchemist and Herbalist and always has a side pouch teemed with curious smelling herbs and plants, many of which he brews into strange drinks, potions and elixirs. Many of these have pleasant effects on the imbiber, not only granting a heady, euphoric feeling but also durations of increased physical health and strength or bizzarre mental acumen despite the holistic buzz they cause. Some of the brews he reserves for himself to consume when he consults the spirits. These beverages are extremely potent and hallucinogenic, causing extremely disturbing out-of-body experiences to inexperienced drinkers. Mohenjo claims they literally allow one's mind to receive communication from the spirit world, but how much of this is left up to superstitution versus psychostimulation is perhaps not the best query to present him with. Mohenjo is loyal to his friends, and enjoys sharing lore and stories with good company. One of his favorite pastimes after a hard day's adventuring is sitting with his friends and sharing special brews and herbal pipes and reflecting upon the day's work. Though not all of his friends may indulge in his methods, Mohenjo is not easily offended by such gestures and knows that shamanic rites often call bearers to witness them more often than the other way around. He merely seeks a relaxing lifestyle with which to cultivate his craft and continue his writing and lore-seeking, a journey which is often filled with his dry, yet hearty laugh. Every 6 years he is sure to journey to Zuldazar to sit at the congregational gathering of Trolls. He loves to share stories and exchange knowledge with the Zandalar tribe who make their home there. Physical Appearence and Manner Mohenjo is elderly, what humans would call a senior or maybe even senile person. His exact age is hard to decipher as his body is marked with strange tribal markings, mutilated scars and other curious things. Standing hunched he reaches a few inches over seven feet tall, fully straight he reaches nearly 8 feet tall. His body is thin and wiry, and not particularly physically strong, but he is agile and often consumes many herbs and potions to bolster his physical brawn which makes his appearence very suprising. His hair is white and tied in a alrge top-knot upon his head, his wrinkled face dashed with white and black paint. His skin is a teal-aqua coolour where one can see it, and his tusks are long and yellowed with age. He dresses in curious garb, rattling when he walks due to all the strange rattles, whammies and other bizzarre and sometimes horrific items he has tied to his clothing. He smells of holistic paradise, his person always carrying many exotic herbs. Mohenjo never wears shoes, he loves the feeling of the natural earth beneath his two toes. Combat Mohenjo may be laid-back, aloof and senile, but he is certainly not foolhardy. One must bear careful caution to his craft as a Witch Doctor and those who under-estimate him never do so twice, through experience or inability to do so as they may find their heads inside his Whammy bag. He's quick to assess a threatening situation, and knows his strongest card is his opponent's (very likely) misunderstanding of what he, as a Witch Doctor is capable of. He'll use potions to bolster his powers and throw harmful mixes at his agressors to disrupt them and perhaps harm them, all of which before he even turns to his real magic. Mohenjo is not afraid of Voodoo at all. though he's a skilled healer and practicioner of Mojo and Juju, he derrives twisted Troll pelasure from inflciting Voodoo upon his opponents. If Juju-forced lightning strikes and magma bursts aren't enough to keep his opponents away, he'll petition resident spirits and those in his Whammy bag to "ride" him to allow him a bizarre and fercious competency in melee combat, when possessed in this manner Mohenjo fights with feral madness, which coupled with his powerful magical ability is considerabley frightening. In tight spots Mohenjo will turn to dark Voodoo magic and art, transforming his opponents into small animals so he can crush them under his two toes! He'll incite vile insects to sicken his enemies, call vengeful spirits to take over his opponent's bodies and many more vile tricks. If fighting on burial grounds he amy even attempt to raise the deceased as zombified guardians for his defense. When dancing in and out of combat he attempts to grab pieces of his opponent's so he can hastily within the conflict swirl up some brew or crude dolls to implement the darkest forms of Voodoo to personally assault and harm his targets via pin-sticking or cursed soul-magic. A Troll of many tricks, if he feels the need he'll entreat elemental guardians and spirit animals to come to his defense. All of these tactics he'll use in either offense or defense, making his escape from a tougher foe is certainly not out of the question for this crafty old Troll.